ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jingles
How Jingles joined the Tourney After hearing many of Princess Rosey's fairy tales, Jingles got bored. As she started to close her eyes, an idea came to her mind. She decided to leave the castle, and this time, instead of arriving at the caboose, she arrived at Nintendo Land, where a Smash Bros. Tourney was being held. She signed up, hoping that she can bring a gold trophy back to the royal castle. How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Jingles: *Play 310 Versus Mode matches. *Using Elrond, finish Boss Battles Mode. Players can avoid having to fight her in the first game by purchasing him at the Smash Store for 800 coins. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Jingles at Gondor. Upon defeating her or after purchasing her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Jingles, court jester to Princess Rosey!" She will be seen right of R.O.B., left of King Dedede, above Eliza, and below Wario. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her bow behind her back. After the announcer calls his name Jingles takes her bow and aims an arrow at the zooming camera saying "But it's running outta sand. We needa shake a leg...". Special Attacks Spread Target (Neutral) Jingles fires a barrage of arrows forward that can go in a circle formation while saying "But it's running outta sand." Wave Shot (Side) Jingles shoots a wave of energy at her opponent from her crossbow. Explosive Shot (Up) Jingles jumps up and fires an exploding arrow to the ground. Protective Target (Down) Jingles fires four groups of bolts respectively to the left and right side while facing away, then to the front and the back while facing the opponent. Ultra Volley (Hyper Smash) Jingles lightly crouches saying "We needa shake a leg!" then slams her body forward to knock opponents into the air and proceeds to fire a stream of arrows upwards towards them saying "Thank you all for a wonderful day!" finishing with a stronger arrow that blasts opponents up. Royal Jester Finale (Final Smash) Jingles readies her crossbow saying "Oh bells and ritzels no!" then spins raises the weapon calling "I'm the royal jester!" then fires a shot into the air, summoning a rain storm that syphons stamina from opponents and heals her. The rain lasts 15 seconds. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Jingles readies her bow then shoots it at the camera saying "Behold the finest fairytales in the land!". #Jingles flips three times then points one of her arrows at the camera saying "A little bitty mouse was friends with a great big lion?!". #*Jingles flips three times then points one of her arrows at the camera saying "Shin Kamiya! Since WHEN did Princess Rosey fight against a devil?!". (Shin victories only) #*Jingles flips three times then points one of her arrows at the camera saying "Who says the royal jester can't shoot arrows?!". (Konohamaru victories only) #Jingles shoots three arrows then shoots an arrow into the sky and creates fireworks as she says "Oh bells and ritzels no! I'm the royal jester!". #*Jingles shoots three arrows then shoots an arrow into the sky and creates fireworks as she says "Oh bells and ritzels no! I never killed anybody in my entire life!". (Xiaoyu victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Jingles checks her watch saying "Jiggity jig! I'm off and away!" then waves at the player with a giggle then says "Thank you all for a wonderful day!" and runs off. On-Screen Appearance Arrows rain at Jingles's start point then she lands there saying "I wish I may, I wish I might, hear a story like that... BEFORE TONIGHT?!". Special Quotes *I wish I could share every story with the princess... (When fighting Konohamaru or Xiaoyu) *That might just be the story I'm looking for! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, Princess Presto, or Shin) *Wooo, that's funny, but you can't kick women out of combat that easily. (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *And now we found the right one, Cinderella. (When fighting Mamoswine) Trivia *In Tourney 2, Jingles is the first one-time kid's show character that is unlockable in Tourney 1 to be promoted to starter and the third kid's show character overall that is unlockable in Tourney 1 to be promoted to starter, following Toodee and Foofa from Yo Gabba Gabba! and followed by Vivian II from Out of the Box. *In her only Barney & Friends appearance, Jingles is portrayed by the same girl who portrayed Taylor. Coincidentally, the latter girl has been confirmed to become playable in the sequel. *Jingles shares her Arabic voice actress with Emily. *Jingles shares her German voice actress with Giratina. *The default rival of Jingles is Konohamaru. The second rival of Jingles is Strike Gundam. Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Neutral Aligned Characters